Winter love
by dontcountonit
Summary: ONESHOT This cold cold snow brings two lovers together...and finally gtting the answer they had been looking for...SASUSAKU...


Sasuke finally returned from sound. He arrived being the cold usual person he was, but weeks later, he seemed to open up. Later on realizing how much he loved Sakura. He then decided to tell her. Sasuke thought Sakura would jump with joy, as to what she was before, but she just looked at him. She smiled and said, those three little words she and him waited to be said, but Sasuke didn't ask her to be his girlfriend all he did was smile and hug her and walked away. He didn't know what to do now, he never fell in love nor did he confess his undying love for someone. Naruto then brought Sasuke's to his senses.

"Sasuke, why didn't you court Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"I...I don't know. Saying I love you was hard enough." Sasuke said.

"I'm sure that must have hurt in Sakura's case, you just don't tell someone you love them and not ask her to be your princess or something!" Naruto said.

"Since when did you become Dr. Love?" Sasuke asked.

"Since I dated Hinata-chan...Sasuke the point is, that was a wrong move dude." Naruto said.

"hn." Sasuke said.

Naruto left Sasuke to his thoughts and went to the ramen stand to go on that date Hinata and him were looking forward to. Sasuke on the other hand was still thinking.

'_I'll ask her later. I hope I'm not too late._" Sasuke thought.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted.

Sakura looked back and saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Sakura…will…you…Umm…be my princess?" Sasuke asked.

"I…I..don't know…Can we talk some other time?" Sakura asked.

"Sure…" Sasuke said without enthusiasm.

Then Sakura ran off, leaving once more Sasuke alone.

It seemed like it was and ordinary snowy morning, but for these two people, it seemed like an eternity. Sakura and Ino walked around the park aimlessly. Sakura, not herself today started to drift of into space. Without her knowing, Ino told her that she would buy ice cream for them. Someone walked ahead of her, when she bumped the person. Sakura thought it was Ino, she grabbed hold of her shirt.

"I don't want it anymore…" Sakura said.

"Huh?" the person said.

Sakura came back from her reverie and looked at the person whom she bumped.

"Sa..Sasuke! I'm sorry! I...I thought you were Ino." Sakura said nervously.

'_Did he hear what I just said? Hopefully not.' _Sakura thought.

"Sakura, you said, you don't want it anymore? Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Umm…that was nothing." Sakura said as she walked ahead of Sasuke, but he pulled her hand and stopped her from going any where else.

"I don't get it Sakura." Sasuke said.

"It was nothing! Promise!" Sakura said as she waived her hand in front of her.

"Sakura, explain it." Sasuke said.

"I…I don't want to" Sakura said.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked softly.

Sakura was silent. Sasuke stood there waiting for her answer.

"Sasuke can I ask a question first?" Sakura asked.

"Uhh…sure." Sasuke said.

Sakura wavered at first but continued.

"Do you still like me?" Sakura asked.

"I love you, not like." Sasuke said.

"Ok." Sakura said as she smiled.

"Can you tell me now why you said you didn't want it anymore?" Sasuke asked.

"Can I not answer that question?" Sakura asked.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I know when I say it, it will hurt you." Sakura said.

"Sakura, it will hurt me more if you won't tell me what's wrong." Sasuke said as he holds her hand and grips it tight.

"Sasuke, I…I don't want to…you know…I'm so sorry Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Oh…okay…" Sasuke said sadly.

"You do understand what I'm saying right?" Sakura asked as she looks at him.

"Wait, I mean…why don't you want?" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I feel as if I'm not ready to give my heart away again. I'm scared that it might once again be shattered. I'm scared Sasuke, and I think…we are still too young to give in to such relationships. I admit, I really want to say yes, but a part of me says I shouldn't. Sasuke I hope that you can find it in your heart to understand me." Sakura said as she leans on Sasuke's shoulder, not letting go of his hand, gripping it tighter.

"Oh…I understand." Sasuke said softly.

"Sorry Sasuke." Sakura said as she felt the guilt slowly entering her.

"It's ok." Sasuke said.

"Can I tell you something else?" Sakura said.

"Okay…sure…" Sasuke said.

"I wish…" Sakura said.

"…I wish I never told you what I just said now. I really love you, I swear to God I do. I'm sorry." Sakura added.

Sasuke uses his untouched hand to stroke ever so gently Sakura's hair.

"I know Sakura, I know." Sasuke said caringly.

"Sasuke!" someone shouted.

"Sakura I have to go, they're calling me." Sasuke said.

"Okay…I'll see you later?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, same place…oh and Sakura, wear a scarf, it's bad to walk around in the snow without a scarf. Take care Sakura." Sasuke said as he walks away.

**LATER THAT DAY…**

Sakura arrived at the same place and saw that Sasuke hasn't arrived yet. So she made herself comfortable, so she sat on a bench. She wore the scarf Sasuke gave her for her birthday. Maybe it would make him feel better knowing she wore his gifts. A little while later Sasuke arrived,

"Hey." Sasuke said.

"Hey." Sakura answered.

"Sakura, Can...Oh, you're wearing the scarf I gave you." Sasuke said surprisingly.

"Well…you were saying?" Sakura asked.

"Oh…Can I tell you something?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded.

"I really felt so sad a while ago, even now…and I just want to cry." Sasuke said.

"Sorry…" Sakura said sobbing.

"…I'm crying now too…I'm so sorry Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Don't cry, I'm happy we could talk like even after what happened a while ago." Sasuke said.

"Me too…God! I love you so much Sasuke…I don't want to not love you." Sakura said still sobbing.

A few minutes later Naruto passed by.

"Hey Sasuke and Sakura…Wait, is there any problem going on between you and Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Awww…Naruto, stay out of this." Sakura said.

"Ummm…ok, I understand." Naruto said.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, you mad?" Naruto asked.

"No…Naruto, did Sasuke say anything to you when he left with you guys a while ago?" Sakura whispered to Naruto.

"No…he was just silent like…" Naruto said.

"Awww…are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"Yup…and as a friend of both of you, I think I can do something." Naruto said.

"Really? How?" Sakura asked.

**AFTER THE SILENCE…**

"Naruto finally left us." Sasuke said.

Sakura giggled, Sasuke smiled.

"Oh, I'll thank him." Sakura said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Cause he left us both." Sakura said sweetly.

"Oh...okay..." Sasuke said.

"I love you…" Sakura said.

Sakura waited for Sasuke's reply.

"Sakura…I...I love you and I don't want to lose you… I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of your life… I love you and I just simply love you…" Sasuke said so softly.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said.

"Hmm?" Sasuke asked.

"…Forget what I said awhile ago…I feel the same way you do." Sakura said as she looks at him and hugs him.

Sasuke smiles, and felt his heart overflow with joy. Sasuke hugged her back.

"That's good, I thought I was going to lose everything." Sasuke said as buried his face on her hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm taking back everything I said awhile ago…Everything that hurts…I take them all back…I know I love you…" Sakura said as she buried her face deeper to his chest.

"I hope…that no matter what happens, we'll always have each other…always…" Sakura said.

They stood there, in each other's arms as the snow fell endlessly.


End file.
